The Armed Republic of Naganadel
Naganadel, officially the Armed Republic of Naganadel, is an autocratic, sovereign state in the East, South and South East of Asia formed after the combination of South Korea, North Korea, China, Mongolia, Vietnam, Laos, Thailand, Mainland (West) Malaysia, Myanmar, Cambodia, Bangladesh, Bhutan, Nepal and India following the loss of four fifths of the world's population in the Great Continental Shift of 2025. Their leader, the Most Serene Autocrat (UN Reporting Title) Simo Normann Häyhä became the first man to receive land ownership following the Great Continental Shift, this land was the former Kingdom of Bhutan. As his nation grew they reclaimed land moving eastward into Tibet, southwards into Bangladesh and westward into Nepal. The army of 30,000 men marched through the countries and annexed them with minimal resistance. Their armies spread fast throughout Asia until they claimed India and Myanmar eventually conquering continental Southeast Asia and continuing the Chinese Campaign. Following the Great Continental Shift the remnants of China was inhabited by only 60,000,000 people. Their poorly trained army fell to Naganadeli assault after a brutal fight in Shanghai. the Naganadeli Troops annexed China within six months before taking over the Korean Peninsula and Mongolia. This became the first Post-Disaster Empire. 114 Seats formed the council, these were 114 permanent leaders chosen by Häyhä after the conquest. They were responsible for all decisions in the state. Since it's formation Naganadel's economy has been one of the fastest and is considered one of the fairest but most constricted and well planned by the population that views Capitalism as a corrupt system. They are one of the world's leading economies by GDP per capita with an average GDP per capita of an impeccable 187,997 USD equivalent and PPP of roughly 300,000 however tax does tally to roughly 79% of this. Notably, the richest 10% earn only 3.7 times as much as the poorest. The military is a volunteer force of slightly less than 7,000,000 men and women, the largest in the world prior to the formation of the Russo-Asian Empire, consisting of Pakistan, Afghanistan and the former USSR territories. Naganadel is also the worlds largest exporter and manufacturer while maintaining the lowest Carbon Footprint per person, despite its population the nation acts as a carbon sink. They are members of the world assembly and UN and advocated for the ban of all nuclear weapons. They subscribe to a policy of Autarky and removed themselves from all trade organisations in year 2046, after the annexation of Mongolia and the Korean Peninsula. They are a regional and global Great Power, they consider themselves a Superpower alongside the Russo-Asian Empire but this is often denied by the world as they are perceived as fascists. History The Old Era (2040-2046) Dubbed the Old Era it began when Simo Normann Häyhä was allotted 72,000 square kilometres of land under part of the Land Reclamation and Repopulation Act.of the UN, he was deemed suitable as he was a former military commander and studied Politics and Law while in service. At the time of the Great Continental Shift wherein many islands were sunk, cities razed and lives lost to tectonic activity in the 2020's he was fatally wounded and 'revived' by use of primitive Full Brain Emulation and transferred to a different mechanical body this was another factor of his choice as a leader as he could live through the eras without a mortal life. He allocated 18,000 square kilometres to build his new city, based off of neoclassical architecture the city was mostly constructed of Marble in a neoclassical design derived from the Palace of Parliament. Aside from the Materials the city was largely eco-friendly, powered mostly by hydro-electric power with sustainable living being mandatory in all building designs alongside bunkers. Subsequently 32,000 square kilometers were allocated to agriculture and an additional 500 square kilometers to biofuel production with 4,000 set aside for other industry, 1,000 set aside for military and the remainder allotted as nature reserves. The growing force moved south into Bangladesh and eastern India before dispatching north into Tibet and east through the Himalayan mountains to conquer Nepal. In six months they had taken all of it. It took another year, moving through India, this culminated in the Battle of the Ghats which sealed the fate of New India as politicians and loyalists were killed in the ensuing three day long firefight. The South East Asia Campaign saw the eight day siege and shelling of the Ho Chi Minh front by rapidly advancing Naganadali troops. The front was overrun following the shelling and two days of combat along the 600 kilometers of trenches and obstacles. The Battle of Kuala Lampur ended in a Malay victory, the damage to infrastructure however resulted in the Malay surrender and annexation. All the while between 2041 and 2043 troops had moved through to Inner Mongolia but were stretched thin. This culminated in a subsequent surrounding by numerically superior Chinese troops that ended in a breakthrough by Naganadali soldiers and the loss of 200,000 Chinese troops and more than fifty billion dollars of equipment. With the Chinese Military crippled the forced of Naganadel took over the mountains surrounding Tibet and most of Southern China and Manchuria. China had lost almost all of its ground within a year. On the sixth of June 2044 the Battle of Shanghai, the last Chinese Stronghold was fought. Following a six week long siege more than 700,000 people had died with only a sixth being Naganadali and more than half had been civilians. China was annexed by the end of the year. In the closing years of the expansion Mongolia and Korea collapsed entirely and surrendered without casualties. The annexed areas' civilian populous were given citizenship, as were POWs who were released immediately after the annexations. The Development Age (2047-2060) Following the creation of the 'Alpha 5' AI capable of processing at 91 yottaflops it was set to calculate and plan the economy. The state experienced unparalleled economic and social growth in this era of some 19%. State owned industry outgrew the private sector and a state-run economy was instilled, making private enterprises illegal. In 2060 the economy plateaued and Autarky was achieved with a GDP Per Capita of 187,997 USD Equivalent. In this era the Autocracy was established with 332 provinces listed alongside 14 with Veto power. An attempted coup was stopped in 2058 and the number of provinces was cut as their lands were absorbed under the other Autocrats resulting in the present arrangement of 114 provinces. During this era land allocation remained similar to the original setting, 25% allocated to urbanized environments, 44% to agriculture, 5% to Industry, 1% to military and the remainder was allocated to Nature Preserves, some 25% of all land. The New Age